Hand to Hand
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: A training session goes too far. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.


What a goddamned mess!

Gibbs looked up at Tony and stared, his hips rising and falling as the other man ground against him. What the hell was DiNozzo thinking rubbing and thrusting against him like that? They'd been hand to hand combating, fighting, Tony gaining the advantage with some moves that showed he was improving every day. Gibbs had suggested that Tony try some martial arts classes and they seemed to be doing wonders. He had no idea what Tony was practicing or when or how much he was working, but DiNozzo's soft abdomen was rock hard and he'd easily gotten the jump on Gibbs with some unexpected moves.

Very few people ever got the best of Gibbs. And Tony had done it within fifteen minutes of sparring.

Which had caused the first problem. Gibbs had been driven to his back with an _oof_, the mat not nearly thick enough to cushion the blow of DiNozzo's muscular body crashing on him. Gibbs hadn't thought to wear a cup, it hadn't been necessary for a long time unless he was fighting Ziva. Thankfully, he'd gotten his legs spread wide before Tony's knee planted itself on the mat, the man following Gibbs down and driving the breath out of both of their lungs.

They'd fought hard and dirty for fifteen minutes or so, the adrenaline coursing through Gibbs' veins. Unfortunately the weight of another person, a man he'd wanted for a damned long time, was doing things to his blood that had no business happening.

At least the gym was deserted at ten pm on a weeknight. The case had taken a lot out of them, both Tony and Gibbs giving their time, energy, and emotion to solve this one. It had been hard fought and the victory didn't come without price, and anger.

That had been the reason why Gibbs had suggested this workout instead of just pizza and beer. After working with Tony for so long, he knew and could anticipate his agent's moods easily. Tony needed to bleed off some energy or he was going to end up either drunk or trolling some bar or club for a girl.

Pounding the tar out of someone in the guise of training was a better release than that. But Gibbs hadn't counted on the adrenaline high mixing with testosterone. In mere seconds he was rock hard, his cock swollen and aching where it was pinned against thrusting Tony's body. Tony himself had caught his breath but didn't seem at all interested in moving away. DiNozzo's eyes glittered in a way that made Gibbs' lips curl up in a smile. This was even more dangerous than an anonymous fuck. This was work, their sexuality and more, all wrapped up in one.

"Get off, DiNozzo."

"Working on it, Boss," Tony retorted, giving Gibbs a knowing look. Gibbs bucked upward only halfheartedly, his knee aching from chasing the suspect, his back twitching from being driven to mat covered floor. He and Tony had flirted before but never this blatantly, never with his throbbing cock pinned against Tony's thigh.

DiNozzo angled his body slightly, brushing his groin firmly over Gibbs' hip, Tony's own hard cock branding Gibbs through the shorts and underwear they both wore—or at least _he _wore underwear. Gibbs held his breath a long moment, looking up at Tony. "I said get off me, DiNozzo." He injected steel into his tone now and Tony blinked a few times before clarity returned.

Tony looked down at Gibbs, breathing in deeply, nodding but not moving quite yet. He swallowed hard, shifting his hips over so that they were hard cock to hard cock again and moved just once. Gibbs had to stay still; to buck or try to move Tony off would just increase the friction between their bodies.

"Tony," Gibbs said, intending it to be a growl but instead it was a whisper of need and desire, of lust he didn't dare focus on right now. He'd take what he could get, what had been long denied him, relegated to moans in a quiet room in a lonely house as he fantasized about what he wanted. At least he could think back and remember this when the loneliness got to be too much for him.

"Not moving, Boss. Not yet, kick my ass, fire me. Don't care. Need...this..." Tony's hips continued to hitch and arch against Gibbs', that hard cock gliding over his, the thin material of their shorts only adding to the friction between them.

"Have to," Gibbs ground out and then forced his hips upward, working his body to dislodge Tony. The other man's body shifted to the side, Tony lying there breathing heavily.

"Boss..."

"Not a word. Shower." Gibbs stood, testing his back and offering Tony his hand. Tony stood too, clasping Gibbs' hand in a tight grasp, staring into his eyes for a long moment. There was something electric between them and Gibbs was so damned tempted to pull Tony close, kiss him hard, take what they both wanted.

"Shower," Tony repeated, gulping hard, releasing their hands.

Gibbs felt rather than heard Tony disappear into the locker room with him. Gibbs grabbed his toiletry kit, shampoo, a towel, and a bar of soap before joining Tony, who was entering the shower area, holding small bottles of liquid soap and shampoo. Figured. It just figured Tony would use that liquid crap. Gibbs placed his soap and shampoo on a tiny shelf near one of the nozzles and turned around.

Before showering, Gibbs stripped off his shorts, socks and sneakers, and T-shirt, leaving them in a small pile outside the shower area. Tony had taken the nozzle right beside Gibbs, which he should have expected. Shifting aside would mean giving Tony a further advantage and Gibbs wasn't about to do that.

It would never have been done otherwise but they were alone here and with what had happened outside between them, Gibbs wasn't particularly concerned about normal male behavior, There was nobody to see, nobody except him and Tony and dammit, he had some things he wanted to figure out.

Gibbs turned on the water in his own little area, sticking his sweaty head underneath and soaking it, eyes closing. Tony was humming quietly, a song Gibbs vaguely recognized from the radio, some hit from someone he should have known. Something country, something about being amazed. When Tony burst into song, singing the lyrics quietly, Gibbs was surprised by how good a voice the other man had.

Gibbs opened his eyes when Tony stopped singing, eyes glancing over in Tony's direction. It was a huge mistake, but he realized that a moment too late.

DiNozzo was naked, and wet, and hard, and Gibbs couldn't have torn his eyes away, normal male behavior be damned. Tony's tanned shoulders, muscled chest chest, rock-hard abs, and especially his leaking cock, caught Gibbs' eyes. He couldn't have wrenched his gaze away of a whole group of Marines had been jeering at him over his perusal of a guy much younger. Or a guy in general.

Gibbs pulled in a breath, turning his own body and hard cock to face Tony head on. Tony was soaping his chest lightly, more caressing than washing, pinching a nipple, hands stroking over wet flesh. His legs were apart, larger than average cock proudly displayed, balls already drawn up tight. Gibbs couldn't help but lick his lips, his jaw suddenly aching, mouth watering to taste Tony's cock. He hadn't desired a man like this in a long time—if ever.

"You're looking at me like you want to devour me," Tony said, his voice low and needy.

"Maybe I do," Gibbs replied, flicking his eyes up higher to see a small smile on Tony's face.

"Maybe you just like to watch. Are you a watcher, Gibbs? You ever watch another guy get off?"

"It matter?" Gibbs replied, dragging the bar of soap over his chest.

Tony shrugged. "Kinda like the fantasy of being your first." One hand continued stroking over his chest while the other dipped lower. Tony didn't immediately touch his hard cock, instead he stroked his inner thighs, his hand lightly cupping and pulling his sac, his eyes on Gibbs' own body.

"Come on, Boss. Join me."

The way Tony said "Boss" fired Gibbs' blood even more and he widened his own stance slightly, tilting his pelvis outward, displaying himself even though he didn't dare do more. Yet.

"What are you, eight inches?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shrugged. He knew damned well how big he was—eight and one-fifth inches. Didn't every man measure at some point in his life?

"Not so bad yourself, DiNozzo." Tony wasn't quite as big—maybe seven and a half— but he was thick.

"Thanks, Boss. Thought you'd never notice." Tony's hand ringed the base and he let out a low groan. "Watch me…Boss. Watch…"

As if Gibbs could pull his eyes away. Gibbs grabbed the shampoo and squirted a little bit in his shaking hand. As lube went, it was pretty pathetic, but it would do the job. His hand slid down his body and he gripped his cock at the base, just as Tony was, not stroking yet, just displaying himself to the other man.

Tony let out a sexy moan and began stroking himself quickly, fast up and down motions while he pinched his nipples with his free hand. That hand moved right down to his balls, where Tony rolled and squeezed.

"Gonna hurt yourself," Gibbs remarked, surprised that Tony was being so forceful.

"Need it, Boss. Need it. Slower next time, but….just wanna get off now…" He was actively thrusting into his hand, eyes wide and fixed on Gibbs' body.

Gibbs was stroking himself slower in a tight fist, using the twisting motion that worked best on him. He was far closer to the edge than a guy his age should have been. Maybe it was the adrenaline and testosterone mixing, or the porn fest in front of him, or just the fact that he hadn't gotten off in a week.

"Boss…gonna…for you… Watch."

Gibbs didn't want to just watch any more. This was too much for him, he needed more. He stepped closer, covering Tony's hand with his own, hot mouth pressing against Tony's lips. "Hand to hand, DiNozzo. Come with me."

Tony wrapped his free hand around Gibbs' fist, groaning into his mouth, the little gasps and growls he emitted being swallowed up by Gibbs. Tony stilled, his head falling back, before his hand moved faster.

"Boss….now! Come with me."

His body responded to the command and Gibbs felt himself swell further before he erupted with a cry of triumph. He let his head fall against Tony's shoulder, both of them frantically stroking spewing cocks, milking every bit of pleasure from each other.

"Hey, Boss. Getting a little heavy here."

Gibbs opened his eyes and realized he must have blacked out for a second. They were a wet and sticky mess, plastered together with water and semen. "You okay?" Tony asked, managing to look concerned even as he smiled smugly.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, giving DiNozzo a lazy smile of his own as he pulled away. "Get cleaned up. Pizza and beer on me. My place."

"Should I bring a bag?" Tony asked, trying to be casual.

"Your choice. Door is always open for you."

"The front door?"

"That one too, DiNozzo."

Tony's feral look made it clear that he knew exactly what Gibbs was offering. Gibbs knew a lot more hand to hand was in their future.


End file.
